


The Stigma of Singularity

by vitaemina



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender, K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Jeon Jungkook & Kim Taehyung | V are Rivals, Jungkook as Zuko, M/M, More like Enemies to Acquaintances to Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Multi, Taehyung is the North Pole Prince, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:29:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27678785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vitaemina/pseuds/vitaemina
Summary: Taehyung keeps coming back.
Relationships: Jeon Jungkook/Kim Taehyung | V
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	The Stigma of Singularity

Being born into war means you grow to defend your people. He has spend half his life preparing for the day he's needed. When he's not in the training grounds, he's in the strategy chambers. He can also be found in the courtyards and most of the time he sleeps with the other soldiers in the military barracks near the freezing tundra. 

He knows he's privileged. In a time of misery, loss of human lives and displacement of people, his family is complete and he has food on his table. Taehyung is grateful to the spirits. However, he doesn't have much time to mull over that fact and how it makes him feel. He keeps it on the back of his mind, a constant reminder that there is a purpose for every effort he makes. 

He steps back from the weapon storage ledge, arms full of spears, head pointed to the grindstone wheels. Puts a few on top of a table beside him and picks one to start sharpening. He can't hear people coming over the loud clatter of the machine, so he gets surprised when one of the royal guards appears in front of him. 

"Prince Taehyung," The guard bowed down to him. "Chief Arnook has sent me to fetch for you, sir." Intrigued, Taehyung dropped the melee weapon. "Is he in the Throne Room?" The guard nods fervently and Taehyung walks over to get his fur coat and gloves on. 

"I'll go."

Bowing before the elevated ground in which his father and his fellow advisors were sitting, Taehyung kneels with his head pointing down. "Son, I have asked for your presence because I have a mission for you." The sound from the inner waterfall serves as a companion to his father's words. "It has been brought to my knowledge that the Avatar is alive in the form of a 12 year old Airbender kid," Not less than confused, Taehyung looks at his father with wide eyes. "I know it is hard to believe, but the information comes from a reliable source." The boy stands, forgetting all formalities due to the shock he's experiencing. "Father, what is it that I can help you with?"

"The Avatar needs your help reaching the North Pole so he can properly learn waterbending with our masters."

**Author's Note:**

> I made this several months ago and I'm uploading it now. I hope you like it! Let me know if you do and I'll keep posting these. English it's not my first language so please bear with me.


End file.
